


True Hitchhiker

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, True Detective
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	True Hitchhiker

引子  
这是一个普通的星期三的早上，百度百科说：“这一天是以北欧神话中掌管文化、艺术、战争、死亡的神Woden的名字命名的。Woden是战神Tyr的父亲；他勇敢地将在宇宙间制造混乱的“混沌”（Chaos）杀死，并将阵亡将士的英灵请到天界，使他们享受天伦之乐。为怀念他，人们用他的名字命名了Wednesday这一天。”   
同时，星期三也是交通最拥堵、情绪最低落、网络笑话最不好笑、宠物最不亲主人的日子。  
在银河系西悬臂末端的那颗基本无害的蓝绿色行星上的一块大陆南部城市郊外的一所面积有限的房屋里，马丁·哈特正在企图吃早餐，他看上去五十多岁，头顶微秃，年轻时曾强壮得像头牛的身躯现在明显发福，但他显然对此不甚在意。他手里有一只马克杯，杯子里盛的是绿茶，他一手端着杯子，一手打开冰箱门，试图从里面找出些什么能够当作早餐的东西。  
“拉斯特，我们还有吐司吗？”马丁突然问道。  
这时，他身边那个正坐着发呆的、像头顶着一团枯草一样的生物动了动。  
若是换了忽悠星的忽悠瘸人[ 你猜这是不是我编的。]，他们极有可能无法观测到这样一只生物。忽悠星的忽悠瘸人对于动态的事物能够敏感地捕捉，但却几乎无法看见静止不动的物体。所以《银河系搭车客指南》这样说：“逃生方法：如果在路上遇见忽悠星的忽悠瘸人，可躺下装死躲避——危险性：忽悠星的忽悠瘸人没有任何危险。”  
据统计，只有百分之五的躲避来自于危险，其余躲避的原因分别有撞衫、体臭、看上去像个推销员……等等。[ 你猜这是不是我编的。]  
现在在马丁的发问下，这个忽悠星的忽悠瘸人观测不到的脑袋晃了一下，“如果不是你，就是被房子里的老鼠吃了，马蒂。”  
“啊……是啊，”马丁抓了抓后脑勺，“这屋里的老鼠真是越来越猖狂了，捕鼠器已经不管用了。”  
“你有没有想过老鼠其实比我们更聪明？”拉斯特深邃眼窝中的灰蓝眼珠悠然看着窗外，“当它们把捕鼠夹当成游乐场的时候我们就应当意识到这一点。”  
“首先，你说的都是狗屎，”马丁竖起食指，“其次，能躲过捕鼠夹也许算聪明，但不可能比人类聪明。”  
“真的吗？”拉斯特斜过去一只眼睛，“我记得你有一次就踩在了捕鼠夹上。”  
“操！”马丁骂了一声，但无法反驳。  
“我去撒泡尿，然后出去找点饭吃，你是一起来还是坐在这儿饿死？”马丁放下杯子。  
“地球就是一坨屎。”拉斯特说。  
“操。”  
“马蒂，你真的该去检查一下了，”拉斯特依旧保持着忽悠星的忽悠瘸人无法观测到的姿势，“二十分钟前你才刚去过厕所。”  
“我没事。”马丁咬牙切齿。  
“还有晚上你起夜的次数，”拉斯特细微地偏了偏头，“要我列张表给你吗？”  
“哦看在上帝的份上你晚上就睡一会儿觉吧行吗！”  
拉斯特静坐在原来的地方，听到脑后马桶的冲水声。就在那一刻地球毁灭了。  
1  
“别慌！”  
马丁的面前出现了一张好青年的脸。马丁一跃而起，掐住了好青年的脖子。  
他的身手可比年轻时候差多了，但肾上腺素帮了他，何况那位好青年看上去完全没有接受过这方面的训练，他一下就被马丁压倒在了地上。  
“嘿！嘿！别慌！别慌！”从旁边跑过来一个穿着风衣的金发汉子，试图将马丁从好青年的身上撕下来。  
“你是谁！这是哪里！”  
马丁吼着，控制不住手指的力道，被他掐住不放的青年眼看就要体力不支，苍白的双手抓着马丁的，艰难地挤出一字一句：“我……我也和你一样，是搭车客……地球……毁灭……”

螺旋深入云层，拉斯特已经很久没有见到这番景象，即便是在梦中，即便是傍晚对着天空产生的共感，也从来没有这么真实，就像在柴尔德里斯的地窖里所看到的，不同的是，这个更大，更接近他，仿佛一伸手，就可以触碰得到……  
拉斯特尝试着伸手，却毫无感觉，这才想起低头，才发现他已连自身都化作漩涡的一部分，在混沌中飘浮、盘旋。  
“这不可能……”拉斯特想，但当他转而考虑起“可能吗？”时，一个空中小姐般的甜美嗓音插进了漩涡中：  
“不可能性，一比二的二十万次方，正在下降。”  
同时，漩涡消失了，他看到一群野牛向自己袭来，在拉斯特以为自己即将被踩死前，野牛变成了火箭，他从未见过那么多火箭一起发射，它们齐齐射向空中，最终成为焰火。  
“一比二的一万五千次方，正在下降，”那个声音又响起了，“欢迎登上‘黄金之心’号飞船，您可能会在刚开始体验到一些不适反应，请不要紧张，一切在等我们能确定何谓正常后就会恢复正常，谢谢您的关注。一比二的九千次方，正在下降。”  
“好吧，这他妈的还要持续多长时间？”拉斯特想抽烟了。

这一边，在控制室，马丁已经被两个基本上充满善意的人合力掀翻在地，之所以说这是两个大部分充满善意的人是因为，那个穿着浴袍的青年在差点被掐死前大喊一句：“电脑！向他证明我们不是坏人！”  
于是，空中播音开始了：“善意检测装置，启动；善意检测装置，结果——亚瑟·邓特，善意指数，百分之九十九点九九；福特▪大老爷，善意指数，百分之二十三。平均善意指数，百分之六十一点四九五——结论，基本上充满善意。”  
“什么？”这是被马丁掐着的亚瑟发出的质疑声。  
“我又不认识他，只是顺手救了他！”福特解释道。  
这个检测变得毫无意义，但成功地吸引了马丁的注意力，让他在一个分心之下被福特▪大老爷掀翻在地。  
“你说的‘顺手’是什么意思？”亚瑟持续质问。  
“他手里抓着毛巾！”福特说，“所以我想他也许是要搭车！”  
昏昏沉沉地，马丁想起来了，在一切变得不可理解之前，他刚冲完马桶，然而脚下坚实的地面突然消失了，他像是双脚踩进了窨井盖里——当然双脚不可能一起踩进窨井盖，双脚如果一起踩进窨井盖那便不是“踩”进窨井盖，而是“蹦”进窨井盖了。  
哲人说过，人不可能两次踩进同一个窨井盖里，“黄金之星”号却两次在同一个地方接到了搭车客，这增加了不可能性；不过考虑到这两次于时间和空间上的微妙不同，又将不可能性降低了一部分。  
总而言之，当不可能性报数降低到1:1的时候，一切恢复了正常，拉斯特发现自己坐在一间空白的房间里——是真的，字面意义的既“空”且“白”，就像那种刚粉刷完毕的新家，他们用崭新的油漆掩盖了一切藏在底下的瑕疵，只有被爱情冲昏头脑的未婚夫妻们才会被此伎俩蒙蔽继而买下，拉斯特绝不会再上第二次当。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯呜呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊……”拉斯特听到一串心满意足的感叹声，就像你吃饱饭摸着肚子所发出的声音那样。声音的来源处，一扇充满科技感的门打开了，接着拉斯特又听到了人们周一早上爬起来上班时会使用的那种语调。  
“哦，又一个！”说话的是一个头颅巨大的机器人，他正愤恨地看着拉斯特，“或者说，又两个！嘿，人类，站起来跟我去控制室，什么都别问，我发誓我可不会再把那些话说一遍了。”  
“我什么都没问呢。”拉斯特站起来，就好像他不是听了机器人的话才站起来的一样。  
“你会问的，”机器人垂头丧气，像个独自伺候十几口人的主妇在抱怨全家，“‘你是谁？’‘这艘船属于哪个政府？’‘我们还有多远的路程到XXX星？’‘这个门为什么欢快地嚎叫？’‘你为什么不高兴？’……”  
拉斯特一边走一边听着，一个字也没有说。  
马文懊恼地咕哝了一声：“你是听不懂吗？难道我没有把语言调成地球语模式？”  
“你是个机器人，难道不知道自己的语言模式吗？”拉斯特饶有兴味地看着这颗巨型圆脑袋，“我以为即使是人类也能做到这一点。”  
“我当然知道我的语言模式，”马文说，“可是你什么也没问。”  
“是你叫我别问的。”拉斯特说。  
“但是人们通常还是会问的。”  
“我就没问。”  
“哦你可真让人扫兴！”马文更加不高兴了，更何况，另一扇兴高采烈的门又在他面前朝气蓬勃地打开了。  
“欢迎来到控制室！”门说。  
即使是拉斯特，在看到安然无恙的马丁时也不由地松了一口气。  
马丁坐在一把椅子上，依然穿着他的背心和裤衩，肩膀上披着一条毛巾，身边站着两个着装各不相同的白人男子，好像正在安慰他。  
“拉斯特。”马丁抬起头，喊了室友一声，脸上是无尽的凄凉，拉斯特从未看见过他如此颓丧。  
接着他说：“地球毁灭了。”  
2  
“哦，伙计，那可真是太糟糕了。”拉斯特走向马丁，把手搭在马丁的肩膀上，他那口气就好像马丁刚才说的不是“地球毁灭了”，而是“我表弟死了”，而拉斯特就像所有无关人员一样，说着“虽然与我无关，但是看你这么伤心，我还是安慰你一下吧”的“伙计，那可真是太糟糕了”，马丁甚至难过得没有听出或是懒得计较拉斯特的这种语气。  
“地球没有了，拉斯特，”马丁强调，欲哭无泪，“我们没有家了。”  
“你理解得非常正确，马蒂。”拉斯特鼓励地说，就好像马丁是需要鼓励的三岁小孩儿似的。  
马丁的悲哀与冤屈全部化为了怒火：“毁灭了！地球！现在我们在这个鬼地方！太空！只要迈出一步就会翘辫子，成为两只太空漂浮僵尸！整个地球只留下我们两个人，怎么不让我们随之毁灭算了？来个痛快。”  
“实际上……”亚瑟在旁边弱弱地举起了手，“还有我。”  
“整个地球只剩下了我们两个人，和一个英国佬！”马丁修正，细思之下，更加悲哀了。  
“是啊，是够悲剧的，”拉斯特的手上下抚摩着马丁的肩背，嘴里却说，“即使到了世界末日，我也还是摆脱不了你。”  
“嘿！”马丁把鼻涕一擦，抗议道，“当初是谁跟在我的车屁股后面摁喇叭来着？”  
“看你，这不是精神多了？”拉斯特在马丁两边的肩胛骨中间拍了一巴掌。  
“是啊，来杯茶吧，”福特大老爷见缝插针，“电脑，请给我一杯茶。”  
“千万，别……”亚瑟试图阻止一下。  
“绿茶，一块糖……哦，不，给我两块吧。”马丁觉得自己需要多来点儿糖分。  
“哦，糟糕。”亚瑟不敢想象那茶的味道。  
“您的茶好了。”电脑说，同时墙壁打开，一只精美的茶盏摆在里面。  
马丁喝完杯子里的“茶”之后，觉得地球毁灭也不能算是世界上最令人沮丧的事了。  
不论怎么说，马丁端着杯子，杯子冒着热气，他感觉精神和缓了些，伸手扯下挂在脖子上的毛巾。  
“带好你的毛巾。”福特及时接过，给他把毛巾重新披上。  
“你可以留着它。”马丁随口说。他记得这毛巾是他脚下一空的时候，本能地伸手拉扯下来的。  
“我已经有我的毛巾了，”福特从包里掏出脏兮兮、破烂烂毛巾的一角，展示给马丁看，“事实上，这就是银河系搭车客的第一课，带好你的毛巾。”  
“什么狗屎？”马丁皱起眉眼。

拉斯特在控制室的另一角，随意打量着整个房间的结构，福特和马丁说话的样子，以及蜷缩在对面怏怏不乐的机器人。  
“那是马文，”亚瑟充满善意地走过来，“他的生产商往他的脑袋里塞了一整颗行星和真实人格，他就变成了这样。”  
拉斯特没有搭话，他的眼球无声地转动，在观察着亚瑟，并思考这个穿着破烂睡袍的英国口音年轻人看上去似乎是救了他和马丁的逻辑性问题。  
“听着，”亚瑟善解人意地说，“我知道这很难理解……”  
“不，这很好理解。”  
“我知道你心里肯定不好受。”  
“我觉得还行，能来口酒就更好了。”  
“其实习惯了之后，你就会发现宇宙也不赖，只要你……嗯？”亚瑟发现不对劲儿了，“哦，你还挺平静的。”  
“你说呢？”拉斯特抬头环顾了一圈，学着福特大老爷的样子，“电脑， 给我一杯酒。”  
电脑回应：“指令，酒，系统自动等同为，泛银河系含漱爆破浆，一杯，请享用。”  
墙壁上打开一个窗口，拉斯特从里面拿出了他要的酒，并毫无畏惧地将杯中的液体送进嘴里。  
拉斯特觉得这玩意喝得他眼珠都快要凸出来了，比他尝过的最纯的可卡因都要更带劲。亚瑟在一旁观望这意料之中的反应。  
“亚瑟？”福特在那边喊道。  
“什么？”  
“我们这是向着哪里航行？”  
“什么？我以为是你设置的航线。”  
“嗯……不，我只输入了救他们上来的命令，后面的，就……”  
“所以我们一直在自由航行？在这关键时刻我们在银河系里乱飘？”亚瑟大喊。  
“后面还跟着一辆沃贡人的飞船。”福特说。  
“哦，快跑！”亚瑟几乎是扑向控制台，但一切已晚。  
屏幕上传来了沃贡飞船的影像信息。  
“β§ÛǢڑ₱↔☻▀▲ﻮ……”  
“哦！”马丁像被什么东西刺了眼睛一样地向后一缩，“那截说话的大肠就是外星人？操，宇宙真是让人失望。”  
“哦，天呐，”福特吓得双腿发颤，“他说我们闯入了他们的施工区域，要给我们念他的惩戒诗。”  
“兄弟？”马丁惊讶地看着身边这个英国佬，“你是怎么听懂刚才那些杂音的？”  
“哦，你需要在耳朵里放条鱼。”  
亚瑟说完，从包里掏出两条黄色小鱼，连说明也不做，直接一掌拍到了马丁的耳朵上。  
“操？！”马丁毫无防备，跳了起来，“这恶心的东西在钻我的耳朵眼儿！操！他进去了！”  
“还有你，”福特把剩下那条鱼交给拉斯特，“塞进耳朵里。”  
看见拉斯特照做后，他才说：“有了这条鱼，你们就能听懂所有外星语言了。听着，刚才说话的是沃贡人，我也不想这样的，但这恐怕就是为了救你们所付出的代价……他们的诗，可能是你们迄今为止受到过的最大的精神折磨，是全宇宙第三的酷刑……”  
马丁经过刚才那一巴掌，精神面貌已经焕然一新。“那么，”他说，咀嚼着福特的话，“你为什么还要往我们的耳朵里塞那条鱼呢？”  
福特·大老爷突然陷入了安静。不过，屏幕上的诗句已经开念了。  
“哼哼嗡拉，清晨喷偶咬，噗！”  
福特发出惨叫，丧失行动能力。而沃贡船长仍在继续，很快，马丁就被糟糕的情绪腐蚀了，这感受让他想起微波炉里的婴儿和录像带里的邪教仪式。  
“天啊，谁来阻止他！切断网络！妈的！”马丁咒骂着，口不择言，很快从这首诗本身咒骂到了整个宇宙。  
“无法中断信息传输！无限不可能引擎还在冷却！已经在用最大速度逃离！”亚瑟硬着头皮说，“沃贡人不会跟着我们到银河系的尽头的！”  
“我他妈还要忍耐到银河系的尽头？！”马丁大吼。  
“就快了，就快……你在干什么？”亚瑟发现拉斯特正在控制台上摸来碰去。  
“武器在哪儿？”拉斯特的酒杯空了，泛银河系含漱爆破浆正在上头，“别告诉我你这他妈的是个客机！快拿出枪来给他一下。”  
“不不不不，我不想再多一个跟在我们后面追杀的仇人！”亚瑟赶忙阻止。  
“是这个吗？”拉斯特按下一个按钮。  
“住手！”亚瑟扑过去。  
整间飞船顿时响起了音乐伴奏。“全频道环绕立体声系统，启动。”电脑说。  
“是这个？”拉斯特拉动了一根拉杆。  
“不是！”亚瑟头痛欲裂。  
开始从舱顶上飞下花朵，控制室如沐春风。  
“模拟春游系统启动。”电脑说。  
黄金之心号里微风习习，鸟语花香，他们在全频道环绕立体声的音乐伴奏下，“欣赏”着沃贡人的诗句。  
就像是你最喜欢的食物掉进了屎里，最糟的是，医生将之搅了一搅让你吃下去。  
突然，沃贡人的图像上出现了噪点，接着画面淡出，声音消失。  
“感谢上帝，”亚瑟擦了一把汗，看了一下马丁和拉斯特，“呼，至少我们现在人多起来了，所以。”  
“所以？”拉斯特慢慢习惯了泛银河系含漱爆破浆的上头。  
“所以你们要跟我们一起来吗？”  
“那取决于你们要去干啥。”拉斯特说。  
“救人，”亚瑟的眼珠转动了一下，“怎么样，是你们擅长的方面吗？”  
3  
“天啊，”马丁的双眼向上翻，想起1995年，他和拉斯特抱着小屋里的孩子走出树林，“当然不。”  
亚瑟暂停了两秒钟看他。“那太好了，”英国人说，“我们也不擅长。”  
然后这件事就这么定了下来。  
拉斯特可能还在醉着，因为他坐到了独自蜷缩在角落里，看上去什么也没做，只不过是抱着肚子的机器人身边。  
“宇宙，”拉斯特说，“你能形容一下它吗？”  
“很大。”马文说。  
“很圆。”马文又说。  
“很沉。”马文接着说。  
“你听上去不像在描述宇宙。”拉斯特说。  
“谁说我在描述宇宙？”马文绝望地哀鸣一声，“我是在说我的头。哦，天呐，你不会自己去看立体地图吗？就因为我是个机器人，所以你觉得再简单的事儿都可以问我，就像逗弄你家的小狗……”  
拉斯特没有听马文讲完，起身到电脑边调取地图去了。  
宇宙中没有昼夜，亚瑟和福特·大老爷也根本没有固定的作息，当黄金之心号里不再发生奇怪的事，身后也没有奇怪的人追逐，他们也没有着陆在奇怪的星球上时，他们就睡觉。  
拉斯特从不睡觉，当他在飞船里游走时，遇见了同样在神游的马文。  
“做些什么才能让你休眠？”拉斯特说。  
马文以极消极的姿势指了指自己的头颅：“给这儿来一棒子，也许，可惜它又大又坚固，所以我只能继续失眠。”  
“我从不睡觉，我只做梦。”拉斯特说。  
“哦，”马文说，“要我在你的脑袋上来一棒子吗？”  
拉斯特心情复杂地看着马文，仿佛想起了什么。  
“你的幽默度是多少？”他问，并下意识地去掏烟。这已经是他第六十次做出掏烟的动作，但是完全落空了。  
“操！”他终于懊恼地骂道，“我他妈的需要一包烟。”  
“所以你接下来是叫我去买烟？”马文问，语气里充满了不甘。  
“我没有说要叫你去买烟。”拉斯特说。  
“难道不是这样吗？”马文自顾自地说着，“人类使唤机器人，天经地义！马文，去做这个，马文，去做那个，马文，去买包烟……”  
“好吧。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说好吧，”拉斯特的手叉上腰部靠后一点的位置，好像在将自己向前推，“马文，去帮我买包烟。”  
马文的眼睛黯淡了下去，拉斯特一瞬间不确定他是不是没电了。

马丁在半梦半醒之中，有那么一瞬间，以为自己变成了大角鹿。下一个瞬间，他低下头，看见自己的蹄子。  
“哦，操。”他还真的变成了大角鹿。  
但很快，他又变成了一本《花花公子》杂志。“这还差不多，”马丁想，“要是能再来一本《阁楼》就更好了。”  
正在这时，一本《阁楼》从马丁这本《花花公子》旁边飘过，封面上是一名长腿爆乳女郎，但女郎的面部却很遗憾的，是亚瑟的脸庞。  
“无限不可能引擎启动了！”亚瑟在女模特纤细的脖子上面表情夸张地嚷嚷。  
“好的，我知道了，”马丁不耐烦地挥了挥书页，“现在把你的脸捂上。”  
但《阁楼》落到了地上，变成一个穿着睡袍的英国青年。  
“真是没劲透了。”马丁也变回了原来的自己。  
“发生了什么？”亚瑟冲进控制室，福特·大老爷站在屏幕前，脸上说不出是欣喜还是苦涩。  
“欢迎来到宇宙最大的百货公司。”福特·大老爷指着屏幕，说。  
亚瑟看着大厦高耸、满目霓虹的画面，发自内心地喊道：“什么？”  
“检测到此地售卖此物。”电脑说，在屏幕上甩出了一个蓝色方块。  
“那东西是我想的那东西吗？”亚瑟不敢确定。  
“操他妈的老天爷啊！”刚刚步入控制室的马丁不受控制地骂道，“我认识这东西。”  
他不仅认识这东西，他还熟悉这东西，买过这东西，送过这东西，长期吞吐着混入这东西的空气，有时候，他甚至以为自己是和一盒蓝盒骆驼做了二十年的搭档。  
是的，那是蓝盒骆驼香烟，拉斯特从不离手的东西。  
“我们要这个干嘛？”亚瑟发动定位，发现他们正身处原本目的地的宇宙另一边，“电脑，赶快返航！”  
“舱门开启。”电脑答道。  
“什么？哦，马文和那个地球人下去了！”福特·大老爷指着屏幕的一角说，在那里，一个头颅硕大的机器人正与旁边的一头稻草的地球人一起，将一股低沉阴郁的情绪卷成旋风，一路向着百货公司而去。  
亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，再重重地吐出来。  
“你刚才说这是全宇宙最大的百货公司来着？”他问福特·大老爷。  
“是。”  
“像哈罗兹？”  
“对！”  
“所以里面也有茶咯？我是说，英式下午茶。”  
“各种茶，应有尽有。”  
“太好了，”亚瑟拿起他的毛巾，“我们走。”  
“嘿，等等！”只有马丁还记着正事，“是谁对我说你们要赶去救人的？”  
“哦，”亚瑟暂停了脚步，说“我们不会停留太久，相信赞法德会没事的。”  
4  
有一句古老的谚语说得好，你不能阻挡一个英国人喝茶的欲望，就像你不能阻止一名中国大学生在拉闸断电后继续用电脑上网一样。  
“我很怀念智能手机之前的世界，你知道？”马丁一边跟着福特和亚瑟向百货公司大门迈进，一边说，“那时候，人们有创意得多，人们喝酒、玩游戏、在街上鬼混——现在呢？全变了，做什么都离不开手机，付账用手机，开车用手机……什么人才会这么做呀？智障吗？在我们那个时候，如果我们想来一炮，我们就走进酒吧，物色好女人，给她们买酒，逗她们笑，现在的人靠在手机上滑来滑去泡妞，哥们，那又有什么技术含量呢？”  
“简直悲剧呀。”亚瑟其实不知道马丁在谈论些什么。  
“有时候我简直觉得，智能手机是撒旦用来毁灭世界的工具。”马丁接着说。  
“哦，那他算是成功了，”福特·大老爷说，“因为地球真的毁灭了。”  
马丁郁闷地看着福特·大老爷，后者全然不觉地观赏品鉴着百货公司停车场里的各类飞船。  
“哦，碟形飞船，老气，但是经典，”福特·大老爷指着一架银色的飞船说道，“谁小时候没有坐过父母驾驶的碟形全家型飞船上学呢？”“天啊，那架飞船是我想的那架飞船吗？”福特在一辆飞船前停了下来，以马丁看来，这玩意长得就像一块立体的达利画作，插上了他的两撇小胡子。  
“波隆尼公司的新型飞船，梦境，”福特·大老爷挪不动脚，“轻型材质，双核引擎，顶级吧台，内置音乐市场，随时更新流行金曲，最重要的是，苦高公司赞助一整舱的拼插积木……”  
“我们可以走了吗？”亚瑟催促。  
“全宇宙限量三台！”福特·大老爷高喊。  
“黄金之心号全宇宙仅一台。”亚瑟想着他的茶，冷着脸说。  
“但那不是我们的，不是吗？”福特终于移动了，“那是赞法德的船。”  
“准确来说，那也不是赞法德的船，”亚瑟推着福特往前走，“是赞法德偷来的船。”  
马丁跟着他们走，虽然不想承认，但他感到孤独。  
“先生，您的停车卡，”车库门口的服务员不知是怎么看脸的，将停车卡交给了马丁，“按小时计费，先生。”  
马丁接过卡，想揣进兜里，才发现自己身上没有兜，只有起床时的背心和裤衩。在全球最大的百货公司里，这样穿是极为不合理的，但是在全宇宙最大的百货公司里——马丁后来发现——这样的装束是硬塞普省星球上的贵族装束。  
硬塞普省星人是宇宙中唯一拥有三层梦境的人，这也意味着，他们把生命中的大部分时间都用在了睡眠上，且一旦入睡就很难再醒来。  
“新酒试饮，先生。”穿着迷你裙的促销员托着酒杯走过来。  
马丁看着那些液体，不太确定这宇宙里的酒能不能喝。“管他呢！”他终于放弃思考，一仰脖子灌进一杯。  
全宇宙最大的百货公司是全宇宙最能填补你身心的空虚的地方，这里几乎能买到一切，拉斯特能买到他的烟，亚瑟能买到他的茶，马丁能买到他的咖啡和酒……除此之外，这里还能买到大学文凭、行星和心脏；而这里不能买到的东西，如逝去的时间，坑文的后续……诸如此类，你在别的地方也一样买不到。  
许多年前，有一位披着白床单的外星老人来到这里，要为新家的装修买些东西，家装部的服务员问他要些什么，他说：“要有光！”于是他的新房产就有了光。第二天，他又回到这里，想给天花板加个吊顶，就说：“要布满星辰！”  
第三天，他买了排水系统和绿植；第四天，他又买了两盏灯具；第五天，他买了点宠物；第六天他又回来，说：“给我来点儿橡皮泥吧，我有点无聊。”  
然后他就再也没回来过。

全宇宙最大的百货公司里不能买到的东西，还应该包括马文的快乐。  
抽上了烟的拉斯特眯着眼睛看马文。“怎样才能让你不那么扫兴？”他问。  
“捂上耳朵。”马文说。  
“也许你该试试这个。”拉斯特扬了扬手中冒烟的烟卷。  
马文欲言又止。  
“如果你有肺的话，”拉斯特似笑非笑地说，“你该是个不错的烟友。”  
马文依然欲言又止。  
“怎样判断你的表情？”拉斯特仰着头，捧着马文的脸研究了起来。  
“哦，他们过来了！”马文绝望地说。  
“谁？”拉斯特问。  
“商场保安，”马文说，“此处禁止吸烟。”  
“放屁，这里没贴禁止吸烟的标志。”  
“贴了，就在那里。”  
“那是禁烟标志？我以为那是什么外星面包圈！”  
“那是全宇宙通行的禁烟标示。”  
“地球的可不是这样的！”  
“宇宙里已经没有地球了。”

当马丁指导着工人把一箱箱酒搬上黄金之心号时，没有想过怎么付账的问题，当他开始想这个问题的时候，他看到远处一个熟悉的身影，带着那个大脑袋的身影，正在攀爬那台长得很像达利画作的飞船。  
一开始，拉斯特只是想找个风景好点儿的地方抽烟，后来马文开始与飞船电脑对接，然后舱门就打开了。  
“它说里面的人都在睡觉，它很无聊，”马文说，“这是硬塞普省亲王的船。”  
“里面能吸烟吗？”拉斯特问。  
马文又与电脑对接了一会儿。  
“可以，”问过电脑之后马文说，“它说它无所谓。”  
“那还差不多。”拉斯特钻进了飞船里。  
远处看着的马丁扔下手里端着的一箱酒，一边跑，嚷着“拉斯特！”，一边飞出无数脏话。服务员举着刷卡机追在他身后要求结账，刚在停车场冒头的亚瑟和福特·大老爷，看见梦境飞船腾空而起。  
“它飞起来真是美极了，不是吗？”福特·大老爷感动不已。  
5  
“你他妈的简直在跟我开他妈的玩笑！操！操！操！”马丁恼怒不已，转身冲着旁边的一辆飞船，飞起脚猛踢了一下。  
当马丁抱着右脚大脚趾满地乱跳时，亚瑟和福特已站在黄金之心号前，拿着账单，陷入沉思。  
“福特，为什么拉斯特买的那几包香烟这么贵？”  
“因为那香烟只有地球生产，而地球毁灭了，所以算是某种稀有物品。”  
“哦，像是绝版书什么的？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“你好，我们要退货。”亚瑟转身对服务员说。  
“账单里的香烟被带走了，”服务员说，“你们必须支付香烟的钱。”  
“香烟在那杂种身上，你们没看见吗？我甚至都不抽烟！”马丁气急败坏地跑过来，把停车卡甩到服务员身上，“不过放心，我就帮你这个忙，把那婊子养的抓回来，你们随便对他怎么样都行！”  
马丁跑上黄金之心号，飞奔进控制室，大叫：“电脑，追上拉斯特！”  
“指令无法识别。”电脑说。  
 亚瑟和福特追进来，补充道：“电脑，先离开这个地方！”  
“谢谢帮忙。”马丁说。  
“我们不是想帮忙，”福特耐心地解释，“我们只是单纯的想赖账。”  
“嘿，这不是我的错！”马丁举起双手，“叫他们把账单寄给真正买了他们东西的顾客！”  
黄金之心号快速起飞，不愧是被银河系前总统偷来的船。  
“你看上去很沮丧。”亚瑟站在控制台边，对马丁说。  
“你管这他妈的叫沮丧？”马丁指着自己的鼻子，“那你管grumpy cat叫什么？看上去有些哀怨？”  
亚瑟不知道什么是grumpy cat，他觉得地球人之间应该友好。“我曾经在远古地球上呆了五年，孤单一人，是真的，后来我差点忘记了怎么说话，”他说，“后来我决定发疯。”  
“不是这个问题。”马丁说。  
“我知道孤独很可怕，但起码我们还能发疯。”亚瑟说。  
“是我误解了，还是你在建议我发疯？”马丁不怀好意地盯着亚瑟的脸，好像下一秒就会给他来上一拳，“我不发疯，我们之中疯的从来都不是我。”  
马丁·哈特，一个融入社会的人，一个情绪稳定的人。  
“他们追上来了，”福特·大老爷急急忙忙跑过来，“电脑，开启无限不可能性引擎！”  
“谁们？又有谁追来了？”马丁问，他好奇自己这次是会变成羚羊还是变成酒瓶盖。  
“百货公司的讨债小队，当然，”福特·大老爷说，“你以为账是那么好赖掉的？”  
转瞬之间，马丁坠入了虚空，这表示无限不可能性引擎开启了，他希望自己这次能变成一缕烟雾。从前，他一直觉得有一缕烟雾一直跟着他。拉斯特把大部分烟吸进肺里，一小部分吐出，飘进马丁的鼻子，这缕东西连接着他和拉斯特的呼吸道，同时残害着他们的健康，像一根绳子把他们拴在同一棵树干上，头上悬着同一把9mm口径达摩克里斯手枪。  
“不是先打死你，就是先打死我。”马丁说。同时意识到自己变成了一张黑胶唱片。

拉斯特和马文进入了一个开阔而豪华的空间，这里的摆设风格极不统一，既有流线型的显示屏，又有拙劣的煤油灯仿品；抽象画作和写实派的相片挂在一起；拉斯特在智能贴合人体曲线的太空沙发上发现了一个抱枕，抱枕上印着“可口可乐”的字样。  
“这艘船的主人是硬塞普省星的王储。”舱门后走进一个机器人，这只机器人与马文相比，比例要正常许多，不时有彩色的光在银白色的身体上掠过。  
“我是这艘飞船的船载电脑，凯文，”机器人自我介绍，“这幅身躯算是我的一个实体。”  
拉斯特发现，与自己相比，马文更加不擅寒暄，于是只好主动承担起了与机器人对话的责任。  
“看见了。”他说。  
“王储现在正在沉睡，”凯文说，“我看到你们中有一个地球人。王储曾经很喜欢地球的文化，他还参加过地球仓库拍卖活动，买下了两个仓库。”  
“地球仓库拍卖活动？”拉斯特问。  
“就是一些无人认领的老仓库，买家单凭外部观测，不能进入挑选，需要整体买下……”凯文解释。  
“那个我知道，”拉斯特知道这样一种具有赌博性质的活动，“我是说，什么叫‘地球仓库’？还是你想说的是‘在地球上的仓库’？”  
“地球仓库，”凯文歪了歪头，“指的是来自地球的仓库。这些仓库在太空中飘浮多年，由太空废弃仓库委员会组织拍卖。王储很满意其中一个仓库里的东西，比如纯棉睡衣，还有一些已经摆在这里的东西。但是另一个仓库里的东西，他说，都是完全派不上用场的废品。”  
“听上去怎么那么不让人意外。”拉斯特说。  
“也许整个地球就是一个漂浮在太阳系里的废品仓库。”马文说。  
“也许太阳系就是漂浮在银河系里的废品仓库。”拉斯特接着说。  
“也许银河系就是……”  
“好了，你们要去看看吗？”凯文打断了他们的虚无主义接龙。

拉斯特和马文跟着硬塞普省星王储的波隆尼公司生产的豪华飞船梦境的船载电脑系统来到四维空间仓库，这里能装下理论上无限大的东西，横七竖八的传送带形成路径，他们经过这位王储的珠宝仓库、上等床上三件套库和氪石仓库……王储甚至还有一个仓库专门用来存放仇人的名字。  
“这就是我说的废品仓库。”凯文打开库门。  
“哦，我可真是开了眼了。”拉斯特平淡地说。  
“虽然我不明白这些是什么——这可真是非常罕见——但不论这些是什么，我鄙视它们。”马文说。  
“这东西还有个说明书，是用地球语言写的。”凯文递过一张纸。  
拉斯特接过来，说明书用了地球各种主要语言，他迅速找到了英文，只见上面写着：  
说明书  
品名：阿宅。  
“德国油纸包”①计划产物。21世纪，富有远见的人类科学家们预见到了人类的末日，决定在太空中储存一些备用人类，以备日后使用。然而在科技飞速发展，人民生活滋润的21世纪，没有人愿意主动献身这一计划，科学家只好用漫画作为诱饵，吸引了一批阿宅们进入太空仓库。  
随着计划的展开，科学家们发现，这批阿宅们并不是理想的备用人类，首先，他们的情绪不够稳定，一支“蝙蝠侠大战超人”的预告片就足以令他们手舞足蹈、仰天长笑、嚎啕大哭、口吐白沫；其次，他们也不够和平，约有两股势力，长年就“ST还是SW”这个问题血战厮杀，后来科学家们将著名导演麦克·贝扔进仓库，才使他们和平统一、同仇敌忾起来；最后，在计划发射时间的前一年，“德国油纸包”神话被证明纯系谣言，然而该计划已经骑虎难下，为了维护这么多年来资金投入的正确性，以及德国油纸包的尊严，科学家们将这一仓库的阿宅连同著名导演麦克·贝全部用油纸包起来，放入仓库，发射进太空。

 

①：“德国油纸包”神话起源于一个传闻，德国占领青岛期间修缮下水道，留下了一些用油布包好的备用件，这些备用件在百年后被发现时，依然光亮如新。此后，人们又发现了德国人当年留下的用油纸包好的德国牧羊犬，油纸打开后，牧羊犬依然能跑能跳，光亮如新；接下来，人们纷纷发现用油纸包好的德国产品，例如外科医生、哲学家和传教士，无一例外，全都光亮如新。

6  
马丁恢复成了人形，他摸摸自己的鼻子和耳朵，确认它们没有在过程中丢掉或是变形，一旁的亚瑟扶着控制台，好像不太舒服的样子。  
“这种晕车的感觉，不论经历几次，都消失不了。”他说。  
“我们甩掉他们了吗？”马丁问。  
福特·大老爷从地上爬起来，他刚才变成了一张地毯。“哦，系统提示，我们刚才使用了时光超车道。”他说。  
“什么是时光超车道？”马丁已经厌倦了提问，所以他等了一会儿才说。  
“时光超车道，”福特手里的《银河系搭车客指南》说，“宇宙高速公路上的超车道，分为30万年、100万年、500万年三种，可供安装了时光超车系统的飞船在未来和现在之间来回穿梭，时光超车道最初用于科学研究，开放民用之后，由于前往未来游玩的人数过多，时光超车道开始发生拥堵，目前，三条时光超车道的回程均已堵塞，分别需要一万、两万和三万年才能疏通，继续通行。因此，已经鲜有人使用时光超车道。”  
马丁已经厌倦了提问，所以他又停了一会儿，才问：“所以，我们现在是在刚才的500万年后了？”  
福特·大老爷一拍巴掌：“真是聪慧！”  
马丁攥住自己的毛巾，然后用它抽向福特·大老爷：“你他妈的对我说什么？我们来到了500万年后？还回不去？”  
“你发明了毛巾的新用法！”福特·大老爷一边躲避一边喊，“值得写进《银河系搭车客指南》里！”  
“别慌！冷静！”亚瑟一把抱住了马丁，“想想好的方面，我们摆脱了讨债小队！”  
“那又怎样！”马丁怒不可遏，  
“而且地球毁灭了，500万年前和500万年后对我们没有区别！”亚瑟劝道。  
“哦，是没有区别！”马丁吼道，“可是拉斯特还在500万年前！”  
当你奋力地追赶一个人，想猛烈地踢他的屁股时，却跑到了那个人的500万年后，还有什么比这更加令人恼火的事呢？

和拉斯特同居的过程中，马丁并不总能看见拉斯特，有时他一早起来，发现拉斯特不见了，也许他只是出去买个烟，1小时就能回来，也许要等上一星期、一个月、两个月……马丁并不过问，也不追究——为他的新伤换药时脱口而出的“操，你他妈的又干了什么天杀的勾当”不算过问——他过着自己的生活。拉斯特有时陪他过着同样的生活，有时消失，去过他自己的，但他总会回到这同一个地方来。马丁觉得，如果他们俩这从未说出口的关系需要什么证据，那这就是铁证。  
反正他对剩下的人生也没什么别的计划，他不介意顺便等待。  
但500万年，这真的太夸张了，他追出太远了。  
马丁扶着控制台蹲下，他的胃中一阵绞痛。  
“你也感觉到了对吧？晕车？”亚瑟关切地问道。  
“滚开。”马丁不客气地说，眼泪都被疼了出来。

“如果你们喜欢的话，可以送给你们。”凯文说。  
“谁会喜欢呢，”马文绝望地说，“这是我见过的最无望的东西，而我见过行星的爆炸和恒星的熄灭，还见过《银河系搭车客指南》和《真探》的交叉同人。”  
“那可不一定，”凯文说，“地球毁灭了，这些变成了稀有物品，物以稀为贵，现在市场价格被炒得越来越高了。”  
拉斯特掏出口袋里的烟，看了一眼，忽然想到了什么：“也就是说，我可以拿他们来换烟？”  
“完全可以，”凯文积极地鼓吹，“说不定可以换到一整个仓库的香烟。”  
拉斯特吹了个口哨：“那我要了。”  
“那正好，”凯文说，“你可以和追在我们后面的那个讨债小队还还价了。”

宇宙最大的百货公司的讨债小队当然不是无能之辈，他们的装备齐全，军事化管理，当即就分出了两队，一队追踪黄金之星号，一队追踪拉斯特和马文乘坐的梦境飞船。  
拉斯特在船舱里向讨债小队提出条件：一仓库地球阿宅，换一仓库蓝盒骆驼香烟，包括先前“买”的那些。讨债小队到四维仓库里打开油纸包清点，回到船舱中表示同意，只是有一点：“我们不要麦克·贝。”  
“不不不不行，”拉斯特叼着烟，耷拉着眼皮大摇其头，“他们是一起的，是捆绑的，成套的，你听说过吗？成套的。”  
“麦克·贝不要，再多送你一包烟。”讨债小队说。  
“成交。”

生意做成了，现在只面临一个问题：阿宅们从油纸包中出来后，又陷入了混战，而离开麦克·贝，没有人能让他们统一和团结。  
“你们必须让他们有相同的信仰，”讨债小队说，“不然我们不能接收，他们现在的信仰看似一致，但实际非常分散。”  
“你说得好像宅是个宗教，”马文愠怒地说，“虽然我鄙夷他们，但他们不值得这样的侮辱。”  
“宗教是欺骗与自我欺骗。”拉斯特吐着烟说。  
“我们可以给他们创造一个宗教！”凯文是个脑袋非常灵光的机器人，他实际上体内植入了灵机一动系统。  
“给他们塑造一个领袖，一个神！这样就方便管理了，”凯文说，“我会用立体投影把一些影像投到他们的面前，随便扔点什么过来吧，茶杯、袜子……”  
凯文在地板上画出一个区域，那里亮起了一个圆，可以将放到里面东西的影像传送至阿宅仓库的空中。  
马文没有响应凯文的号召，闷闷不乐地站着。拉斯特伸手推了一下马文，后者由于头部太大，重心不稳，跌进了发光的圆形区域中。  
“那是什么！”阿宅仓库响起了惊呼声，“出现在天空中的神！”  
“只是一个头过于大的马文。”马文自暴自弃地说。  
“说点什么！”凯文提醒他，“给他们点儿真言，密语！”  
阿宅仓库里屏气凝神，都在等待马文发话。  
马文呆立着，呆立着，半晌，他说：“42.”  
“42！42！”阿宅仓库一片欢呼的海洋，“真神马文！42！42！真神马文！42！42！真神马文！42！42……”  
之后，马文撕了几张硬塞普省星手纸，在上面画了几个图案，送给阿宅作为圣书流传，又印了几张相片和塑像，供阿宅们膜拜。  
宇宙最大的百货公司的讨债小队心满意足地走了，拉斯特得到了一箱蓝盒骆驼烟，凯文处理掉了主人最不喜欢的废品，马文成了神。飞船中一片和谐的空气。  
“所以，我们接下来要去哪儿？”当他们回过神来时，发现麦克·贝在他们身旁，摩拳擦掌地问。  
7  
我们从哪里来？我们到何处去？这是拉斯特最不想回答的两个问题。  
然而马文这个机器人，拉斯特必须承认，马文这个机器人，他相当有能力，他不像拉斯特理想中的机器人那样只会用完全客观理性的语言说话，他能够讲出一些抽象的、不知所云的东西。比如：  
“我们从虚空中来，往绝境中去。”  
但很显然这并不是麦克·贝寻找的答案，他依然搓着手，说：“就没有什么有趣的事儿吗？比如说，长腿辣妹？钱？还有……”  
他看到拉斯特手中燃着的香烟，眼睛一亮：“爆炸？”  
就好像被摁到了哪个开关一样，说“爆炸？爆炸？爆炸？爆炸？……”  
这机械的重复使得拉斯特拨冗看了他一眼。  
“他死机了。”凯文解释道。  
“什么？”拉斯特心不在焉地问。  
“他在油纸包里待机太久了，刚刚启动，又精神亢奋，过载了，于是死机了。”凯文说。  
这个问题难不倒拉斯特。“那就只好丢了他了。”拉斯特说。  
凯文歪歪头：“你试过关机再开机吗？”  
“什么？”拉斯特又不甚关心地问。  
“长按两侧劲动脉，就能彻底关机。”凯文说着演示起来，把机器手指放到死机的麦克·贝双侧颈动脉上，不消一会儿，麦克·贝就停止了机械的重复，以及其余生命体征。[ 危险动作，切勿模仿]  
“下面你只要再开机……”  
“好了，就先放那儿吧，先别开机了。”拉斯特说。  
但凯文似乎是太想帮忙了，已经打开了通讯，随着一道立体投影的降下，马文绝望地喊了一声：“哦，上帝啊。”  
马文这句话的意思并不是说明他有什么特定的宗教信仰或者要表达类似于“老天爷啊”的感情，只是一种对于事实的陈述。  
立体投影里的，是一名穿着白床单的大胡子老人。  
“早知道我还要负责维护，当年就不造人了！”老人气冲冲地说，“我就不能把售后服务外包给第三星系的人吗？”  
“请帮我重新启动。”凯文提出要求。  
“好的，好的！”老人的投影骂骂咧咧地靠近麦克·贝，“告诉你们吧，地球只是我退休后投资的房产，材料全都是从宇宙最大的百货公司买的，怎么不去找他们维修？”  
上帝在麦克·贝身上动了些手脚，让那个人睁开眼睛活了过来。拉斯特扔了烟头，一丝不苟地看完全过程。  
“我得说，幸好马蒂没有看到这一切，”他说，不知对谁说，“否则他一定会不遗余力地嘲笑我的。”  
“咦，你怎么在这里？”上帝抬起头，看见了拉斯特。  
拉斯特尚未来得及回答，便坠入了虚空之中。

黄金之星号上，亚瑟和福特·大老爷离开控制室，商量了一些诸如“现在该怎么办”以及“先睡个几分钟比较合适”的问题。  
马丁一个人在控制室，他也说不好有没有对谁祈祷过什么。  
然而拉斯特和马文就这样出现在他面前，连个震惊的机会都不给他。  
“上帝啊，你们是从哪里冒出来的？”  
“你向上帝祈祷了吗？”拉斯特的表情一如他往常，消失几个月后，重新出现在马丁家的厨房。  
“你开始信上帝了怎么着？”马丁恨恨地说。  
“我对他的理解发生了变化。”拉斯特实话实说。  
“你们请允许我……”马文低落得甚至未能说完这一句话，就慢慢踱出了控制室。  
于是马丁得以和拉斯特单独说些话。  
“你玩得还行？”马丁眼神复杂地看着拉斯特。  
“还算可以，”拉斯特盯着大屏幕，“我开始觉得宇宙没那么糟。”  
“我很抱歉，”马丁说，“没能让你打起精神。”  
“并不是这样，伙计，”拉斯特看了搭档一眼，“你总是知道如何让我打起精神。”  
没错，马丁想到，他知道很多能让拉斯特打起精神的东西，啤酒、香烟、一个足够复杂的案子……然而，眼下并没有这些东西。  
“是啊，”马丁干咳了一声，“我想试试这个……嘿，拉斯特。”  
“什么？”拉斯特扭过头，马丁便倾身靠过来。  
他们接吻了，在五百万年后的宇宙中，马丁第一次感受到了失重，好像就要双脚离地，而拉斯特抓住他的肩膀，随他飘浮起来。  
“成功穿过黑洞，重力系统恢复。”电脑不解风情地说。  
他们的脚底踩上地板，马丁看上去有些尴尬，似乎还没想好要为自己刚才的行为说些什么。  
而拉斯特看上去并不需要马丁说任何话，事实上，拉斯特的注意力并没有放在马丁身上，他正在用一种极端厌世的眼神盯着马丁的背后。  
马丁回头，看到重启后的著名导演麦克·贝。  
“那么，接下来干些什么？”麦克·贝焕然一新，跃跃欲试地说。


End file.
